


The Ultimate Unlucky Student of Class 77-B

by Wiip8758



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiip8758/pseuds/Wiip8758
Summary: Hajime has lived with bad luck his entire life, since he was born he always felt like his luck was overwhelmingly bad it was like a Curse to him, but know after 17 Years it opens him his biggest life opportunity yet.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Ultimate Unlucky Student of Class 77-B

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors in advance.

_ ,How boring_ _‘_ Hajime thought while listening to his teacher coming close to ending the last math task before the lesson would be over.

he became a reserve course student 3 months ago and he didn’t like it one bit, Classes were boring and a little too lifeless, and since getting into the reserve course, his bad luck reached an all time high in his eyes.

While he lived with bad luck his entire life, it was only as of recently that it became unbearable, he was picked on by the other students and was hated by the teachers,

the students because they made fun of his bad luck and the many bizarre situations he got into

and the teachers, while not as cruel and bad, didn’t like his „excuses“ for being late all the time, missing books and materials, as well as going to school with completely wet or broken clothes from unforeseen turn of events.

Though he definitely believed that the students were treating him badly as an emotional crutch like most bully’s tend to do, he found his teachers behavior inappropriate and felt misunderstood by them, since he basically had a disorder due to his bad luck.

„Alright, class dismissed everyone you can go now. Happy weekend.“ his teacher said from the front of the class, making him sigh.

_ ‚Finally it took too long_ _‘_ he thought, he took his closed books and put them into the bag and got everything together as he wanted to leave as soon as possible, since he feared of getting bullied when he wouldn’t leave quick enough.

He also didn’t want to play teachers mailman again, because the main course students weren’t very nice too.

„Hajime Hinata, can you please stay a little longer?“ he stopped in his tracks immediately and tensed up.

_ ‚And so I am allowed to visit the main course again... horray’  _ he thought, he went there multiple times because he had to make up for his lack of punctuality somehow, and everytime he went there was a bad time, since the main course students treated him like trash.

so he definitely wasn't looking forward to it.

„Yes, Ms, what is the problem today?“ he asked in a neutral tone, as opposed to an irritated one.

„I want to discuss something with you, may you stay longer for a few minutes?“ she asked.

„Sure.“ he answered, sighing, laying his bag on to the ground, „but for what reason?“

She looked over a shed of paper again making sure she picked the right student, but she did pick the right one‘ „Please have a seat, so I can tell you.“

_‚Great‘_ he thought, _‚_ _ she will talk to me about the stuff caused by my bad luck again won’t she? Or maybe she will make me deliver something, one of the two.‘ _

Unknown to Hajime he was luckily wrong „it has come to my attention that you will no longer be attending the reserve course.“ this made his eyes open wide.

„But why, I already told you, I can’t do anything about things like delayed buses or...“ he was about to continue before he was interrupted.

„No you will not get suspended, you will actually transfer.“ she said smiling slightly, maybe because she was happy for him or because she wanted him gone.

„Transfer?“ he murmured confused,

„Yes...but, before I talk more about it, I think I should give you this Mr. Hinata.“ she said before handing out what looked like an invitation letter.

With confusion he read through it.

_ Mr Hajime Hinata, _

_ Due to the infamously bad luck you seem to Cary inside Hope‘s peak academy’s reserve course, we would like to take a closer look at your potential new talent. _

_ As such, you will be temporarily (possibly permanently) transferred to attend Hope‘s peak‘s main course as the first ever ’Ultimate Unlucky Student’, in Hope‘s peak History and the first ever reserve course student to get this opportunity. _

_ We will wish you good luck in the case that you will accept, to attend Hope‘s peak‘s main course as the Ultimate Unlucky Student, you are welcomed. _

_ Sincerely Headmaster of the Academy, Jin Kirigiri. _

He couldn’t believe what he read, up until now he never thought he could join the main course...well he did have one opportunity but he declined the Invitation for something called the „Hope cultivation Program“. His pessimism had hold him back, he was worried about the operation and the actual talents he would get, they may backfire.

He looked over the letter one more time making sure it was legit, and yeah, the Logo, what he assumed to be the Headmasters Hand writing and a stamp was on it.

He was about to ask another question about the letter until the teacher said, „I was said to tell you that you are allowed to enter the main course directly once you have the letter, if anyone of the faculty’s employees sees you show them the letter.“

Smilling brightly he answeared, „alright, thanks for the letter.“

„no need to thank me, have a good weekend.“ she said as Hajime went out of the door.

Hajime folded the paper and put it into his pocket, after reading over it again, he was so happy that he could fulfill his dream and become finally talented.

He came to Hope‘s peak for this exact opportunity, because he wanted a good education that would set him for life, this was important to him since he knew bad luck was his curse and a good education would open all his doors, so he needed it.

He took a longer route out of the building and went slower than normal, making sure nothing bad happens.

He reached the main course building and after looking at it for a bit, he went inside, luckily there was a map for him to take at the entrance.

After a lot of turning and navigating he reached the Headmasters door, and after getting himself together, he gently knocked on the door.

„come in.“ someone said, who he assumed to be the headmaster.

He opened the door and found himself in a large conference room, in front of him was a large table, and a purple haired men with a black suit sitting in a chair behind a desk that had another chair in front of it.

Jin Kirigiri turned around and saw a brown haired boy with a ripped black suit and tie in front of him who he assumed to be Hajime Hinata, the reserve course Student infamous for his terrible luck.

Jin looked down on a photo of Hajime and then up again, checking who the person in front of him was, as expected it was Hajime

„Welcome Mr. Hinata, you are allowed to take the seat in front of me.“ he said with a smile.

Hajime smiled too and silently took the seat Jin offered, „Hello Mr. Kirigiri, I am very honored to be attempting Hope‘s peak academy, as you said in the future.“ He said making sure he didn’t sound too enthusiastic.

„As you know from the letter given to you, you will be attending Hope‘s peak‘s main course from now on as the Ultimate Unlucky Student, but before you can attend there are still a few more things to discuss.“ He told Hajime who looked confused.

„Things? Like what?“ he asked as politely as possible.

„First of all, your parents will no longer have to pay for your attendance, secondly there is the option to live in a dorm room as a main course student, thirdly you need to give back your reserve course uniforms and replace them with the Main course onces, these things will be taken care of by discussing it over E-mail just so you know, with that discussed, next Monday you won’t have to go to the reserve course classes, if anything goes well you can start classes next week.“

„Okay, but what class will i transfer too?“ he asked curious.

„We will see, although it‘s very likely 

Class 77-B.“ He answered confidently.

„I see.“ was Hajime‘s simple answer, „anything else?“ he asked.

„No, though you may explore the school before anything, otherwise feel free to leave now.“ he said smiling.

„Thanks.“

After leaving Jin‘s office and going around the school for a bit Hajime went outside, from what he could see any type of room was located somewhere in this school often not once but multiple times, multiple arts and crafts rooms, multiple pools and many class and dorm rooms a huge upgrade from the reserve course.

He mentally noted taking a dorm room, it would bring him close to the school leaving little room for bad luck to ruin his punctuality, and they were rather nice. Otherwise nothing really stuck out to him though he did look for class 77-B and he found it rather quickly.

With all things being taken care of, Hajime made his way out of the school, though when he left he started looking outside the school, for any unlucky student he could find, he knew that when ever he had good luck someone near him would get trouble with bad luck.

On his way to the fountain at the entrance he even found an abandoned cake lying there, 

„Seems like I am extra lucky today.“ he muttered as he took the small cake in his bag smiling to himself, sure it did not belong to him but no one would take it otherwise he felt.

When he took the cake he heard someone to his right silently cursing to him or herself, out of curiosity he looked to his right and went closer to the tree the noise came from.

He then saw a girl with red hair and the Hope’s peak uniform, trying to get something back from...a bird, Hajime assumed that person to be the victim of his bad luck, so being the kind person he is he went over to help her, he did feel rather guilty.

** „ Hey, are you having trouble?“  ** He yelled trying to get her attention.

The girl with red hair looked over to him and he got her in full view, in addition to her uniform and unique hair color she had light freckles over her nose, green eyes as well as knee length socks and normal shoes in black.

When he came a little more near, she started speaking so she didn’t have to yell, with a sigh she answered, „I‘m having trouble with this bird, it stole my camera and is too high up, bother to help?“ she asked curiously.

„I can help,“ he answered, thinking about what to do, „Well I have two ideas how you could get the camera back, either one carry’s the other on their shoulders or one of us climbs up the tree and try’s to get the camera to fall so the other can catch it, after all the tree isn’t that high climbing would definitely be an option.“

Mahiru thought about their options and decided climbing would be better, „Alright how about you climb up the tree and try to get the bird to drop the camera, I’ll catch it, it‘s much safer than the first option.“ Hajime nodded, happy that she picked his preferred option, though he wondered if it would be the better option for him knowing his luck.

„Alright I’ll climb up, make sure to watch your camera well, it doesn’t look cheap to me so you should watch out.“ he warned her, as he began climbing up, the tree branches weren’t very high anyway.

„What, do you expect me to be careless?“ she asked, „are you not trusting me?“

„Hey, I am just worried about your camera, they aren’t the Most resistent to fall damage you know?“ he calmly answered.

She lightly scoffed at that, „Well you should worry more about climbing, unless you want to fall from the tree.“ she said, he knew what she meant but didn’t answer, instead he got close to the bird.

„Try, getting his attention so I can surprise him.“ She nodded, trying to get the camera with her hands, meanwhile he got close enough to raid it and scare it, the bird dropped the camera and Mahiru caught it successfully.

„Caught it, good Job there-.“ she was about to say more, until the tree branch broke off with Hajime falling down, making her fall to the ground, with him on top.

„Ow.“ Mahiru said before looking into Hajime‘s eyes, both were starting to blush and both were not expecting to get into their current position, „u-uhm.“

Hajime‘s mind started panicking,  _ ’I’m looking like a pervert right now...‘ _ he stood up apologizing, „u-uh, sorry, I-I didn’t intend to...I mean, I wasn’t expecting that.“

Mahiru was...a Little mad, „You‘re Lucky nobody is around this late, otherwise you would be in very bad position considering you are a reserve course student,“ she said sighing, he was suprised that she knew the reserve course though, „be more careful, didn’t you say I should be careful?“ she said in an angry tone.

„I was careful, but it still broke, I‘m not even very heavy, it was just bad luck, that broke the tree branch, I don‘t have a better explanation.“ he knew she would misunderstand him, like everyone else, then he remembered the cake he found and used it to change the topic.

„Wait I have an idea,“ he said as he put his bag to the ground and pulled out the cake that was stored in a transparent box, „I can make up with this chocolate cake, I don‘t really like it so you can have it as an apology.“ He hoped she would take it and the lie he told.

„Huh? You want me to have this? I mean sure, but I'd feel bad for taking it so...let‘s just share it okay?“ she asked.

„Huh? You can have the full cake, I have to make up somehow.“ He insisted, it was his luck that brought them into this, she could benefit from it is what he thought.

„No, we are going to eat this together besides, I probably can’t eat the whole thing.“ she admitted, he gave up trying to change her mind quickly.

„Fine, well eat it together, the fountain is a nice place right?“ she nodded. „Then, let‘s eat there.“

Just then Mahiru noticed that they didn’t know each other’s names or talents yet, „By the way, I haven’t introduced myself yet right?“

Hajime noticed too, „oh right, I am Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.“ He said smiling calmly, Mahiru mentally marked down the name.

„Let‘s see, I‘m Mahiru Koizumi, I‘ll be counting on you from now on.“ She smiled too. „Oh, just so you know I am the Ultimate Photographer.“

The duo of Mahiru and Hajime sat down onto the fountain and ate the Chocolate cake in silence, neither knowing what to say or how to start a conversation, eventually Hajime started a conversation as he remembered Mahiru calling him a reserve course student.

„Hey I have a question for you, how do you know about the reserve course, it is pretty well hidden from the public and rest of Hope’s peak after all.“ He asked curiously

„Well, I have a friend who is in the reserve course, so I recognized your uniform as the reserve course one,“ she concluded wondering, if Hajime...“Hey maybe you know her, her name is Sato.“ That rang a bell.

„Sato...yeah that‘s a student in my class, I haven’t talked to her much and she is kind of quiet and to herself, most of the time. Speaking of my class, the reserve course is made up of mostly jerks, it‘s pretty rare finding people who aren’t in someway toxic.“

„Well, I did hear from her that most Reserve course students are...not nice people.“ Mahiru thought about some of her past conversations with Sato remembering that she talked about Hajime too sometimes.

„You know, Sato actually talked with me about you, about how you often get into bizarre situations and how you often excuse bad luck for it.“ She said wondering if it was true.

Hajime stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering

„Well, you probably think of it just being an excuse for me but it really isn't, my luck is horrible and I lived with it for years.“ he admitted

when he was young about to get 5 his mom got thyroid cancer one of the rarest cancer types in the world, she died soon after. His Father fell into depression and lost his job and social life, he then wanted to send Hajime to an orphan but he didn’t drive him there or went there with him instead, he gave Hajime a map that went flying away in a storm which left him homeless for a few days. Since he also didn’t find the orphan or his own home again, being 6 at the time and all.

Luckily a rich family stumbled across him a few days after being homeless and then they adopted the young Hajime since they were looking for a child or baby rather. To this day Hajime doesn’t know what happened to his biological father but he thinks he committed suicide, he will never figure out since he doesn't have any contact to anyone in his family...the story is far from over there.

„You know,” Hajime started, „I’m 17 now, you don't know how many unlucky events I went through and how much I had to carry on my shoulders for my entire life. I was in 4 different families that went from abusive to ignorant and I went through so much that most people wouldn’t have been able to resist. I can’t hear it anymore, my luck really is that bad, it’s NOT an excuse.”

Mahiru was...a Little shocked by what he said, since Hajime seemed so normal the entire time, compared to Nagito her classmate, who also has a very luck driven life, and was...pretty strange „So, unlucky stuff really happend to you, your entire life ?”

„Undoubtedly.“ was his simple answer,

„By the way, in the rare instances were I do have good luck, it‘s almost always at the cost of another person suffering, most of the time it’s mild, it‘s only rarely severe. That‘s why I decided to help you today because I am convinced that my luck was against you.“

Mahiru didn't know what to say, she was now scared by him telling her that his bad luck creeps itself onto others like that it sounded like a curse. „Well...that’s a story, do you feel at fault with your luck.“

„Not necessarily, but when I pick up money from someone in front of me that fell out of their pocket, and see them getting hit by a car seconds later, It does make me feel guilty.“ He calmly answered as if it was nothing which terrified her.

Hajime quickly wanted to change the topic, he also saw that he didn’t have much time for talking anymore. „By the way, are you in the class 77-B?“

The question was definitely surprising and the topic change strange „Uh, yeah?“

„I see,“ he answered realizing that he will probably have her in his class soon, „well then i must go now, you can keep the rest of the cake for yourself, goodbye.“ he said before bluntly leaving.

„Uh goodbye.“ Mahiru said more quit, not knowing if he heard her,  ’he is definitely strange’  she thought,  ’though I don’t know how much of what he said was the truth,  
  


Hajime went home excited about the news he would share with his adoptive parents and step sister, after all they knew how much he admired Hope's peak and how hard he wants to get into it's main course.

When it came to his current parents, they were the most okay parents he had out of his 4 families, when he was 13 he left his 3rd family due to their abuse and after being homeless and almost starving to death, they found him and tried to give him a new home until they decided to just adopt him into their home.

Unfortunately their weren't the most loving Family for him at least, he had a much more affectionate family with his 1st and 2nd one, there he felt like his parents really cared, here ?

They cared a lot more about their daughter instead of their older adoptive son but he didn't fault her for that. He also understood that she was their child while he was an completely unrelated adopted son, but it still made him feel a little excluded sometimes.

Still though, his parents helped him with his mental issues buying him an expensive therapist and giving him a roof over his head and food to eat, he would be lying if he would say that he doesn't care about them.

The thought of losing them to his bad luck still terrified him, he hopes they will be fine in the future, so far nothing really bad has happened to him or them at least.

He was fishing out his keys and after going through his keys he find the right one to open the door, when he entered he noticed it was quite seems like no one was home.

„Hey big brother.“ seems he was wrong, his sister was at home, and she instantly ran up to him and threw herself at him hugging him tight, yeah his sister really loved him, more than his parents.

That’s because they are both outsiders in school so they have a lot of free time to spend together, while they were not technically family she didn’t care about it for her Hajime was a real Brother.

He could go without the too tight for comfort hugs though, „H-hey Aki, what's up ?“ He asked her, hugging her back.

Aki was Hajime's nickname for her Akeru Nakamura was her actual name, of course she had a different last name due to them being not at all blood related. In terms of looks she had Magenta colored messy hair and cyan colored eyes, she often wore hoodies and simple sport clothes like how she did right now, she was also thin and a few years younger than Hajime to no surprise.

„Can you let down a little ?“ Hajime asked nicely. Akeru then let go.

„O-oh, sorry I know you don't like hugs too much.“ she started, „how has your day been ?” She asked, playing with her magenta hair.

Hajime smiled the brightest she has ever seen from him, „I have great news look at this letter.” He said, handing over the letter from Hope's peak, Akeru took it reading through quietly though Hajime could still hear her.

After she read through she gasped, „Y-you are going to attend Hope's peak's Main course.” She said, he nodded happily, „With what talent are you gonna attend ?” She asked curious, seems like she got so excited at the start to middle she didn’t bother reading to the end. She was always hasty like that.

„It was said in the letter, I'm attending as the Ultimate Unlucky Student starting on Monday.“ he said she rolled her eyes.

„It fitts you well anyway, you need to tell mom and dad they will love the news.” She said pulling him into another tight hug, much to his discomfort.

„I'll tell them when there home, it should be a surprise right ?“ he asked, she thought about it then nodded. „By the way Aki, we aren't gonna see each other to often in the future weeks.“ As he finished, Akeru's jaw fell upon hearing that.

„W-why ? A-are you gonna rent an apartment near Hope's peak ?“ she asked with mixed emotions of anger and sadness.

Hajime scratched the back of his head, „I guess you could call it an apartment. I'm going to rent an dorm room at Hope's peak so that I can be more punctual in the future and not get late because of bad luck, don't worry though I will visit you at weekends and on vacation if I have time which I’ll probably have if the Main Course students are as nice as they seem so far.“ The long explanation of Hajime calmed her nerves, seems he won’t forget her.

„Alright fine, but p-please don't forget to visit.“ she said in a sad tone,

Seeing this Hajime pulled her into a hug himself „don't worry I couldn't forget about you even if I would try really hard.“ he said they hugged much longer than usual until Akeru let go from him again.

„Well, I'm off to my room now we can playvideo games later if you want, I’ll let you choose too.“ he said, usually they would bicker about who get's to chose what they would play but Hajime decided that it would make her happy to chose without any fight between them.

„Well, see you later I'm looking forward to playing with you.“ she said as he went inside his room, while she went to her room and looked through her games to decide what they would play.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this will be the first (non one-shot) story there will definitely be less direction with this story than with the other ones since I don’t know what exactly the story will have in focus.
> 
> I have a lot of Ideas and motivation for this though it will be pretty fun.
> 
> Oh yeah and also Hinazumi will not be in the focus too much compared to the one-shots it will have a lot more development though.
> 
> Anyways, Hope you enjoyed, see ya next time.


End file.
